


说书先生，今天嗓子哑了

by wuxingkongshan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 李鹤东 郭麒麟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuxingkongshan/pseuds/wuxingkongshan
Relationships: 东林
Kudos: 10





	说书先生，今天嗓子哑了

这燕京城新来了位说书先生，醒目一拍，只瞧先生年龄不大，嗓音青涩，说起书来别有一番味道。

“东哥，最近又来了些好货色，您要去看看吗？”李鹤东转了转手上的戒指，抬起眼看着来人，微微笑了一笑，“哦，如何？”

“一看便知。”

小先生坐在中央，嘴里道三国，心里却想着城东的芝麻饼，城西的桂花糕，鸳鸯楼的漂亮姑娘。

台下的人手指在桌子上敲了敲，右眼上一道疤痕十分醒目，穿着一身墨色长袍，盯着台上的说书先生良久，勾唇一笑，轻轻挥了挥手，侧后方的手下凑到跟前，恭敬地弯下腰，“爷，您吩咐”

“这说书先生不错”

手下了然地笑了笑，“晚上给您送到房里”

茶楼老板靠着柱子，袖子里藏了刚收下的银钱，小先生不解，却也明白七八分，坐在中央的应是位高权重之人。

郭麒麟从柔软的大床上醒了，后颈有点疼痛，他本来是要去鸳鸯楼看自己的漂亮姑娘，却不知怎的就到了这个漆黑的房间，他试着张了张嘴想要说出话来，却布料被一个带着些烟味的手给捂住了嘴。

李鹤东的声音有些沙哑，就像一把小扇子悄悄地在人的心上挠了挠，“你是今日在台上说书的小先生吗？”

“是如何，不是又如何。”  
“是我便花一百个大洋请您到我府上说书，谢辅宰新官上任，我宴请他，辅宰最爱听的就是您说的那段了。要不是么……”李鹤东微微一笑，十分彬彬有礼的样子，“您在茶楼里说的那段，可有贬驳新政的地方，您得去牢里住上一阵子。说不定啊，哪个不长眼的就把您弄死了。”

小先生一愣，“这话听着稀罕。”不过明白眼前人不是什么好惹的，他还没活明白呢？攀上李鹤东的腿，料子还不错，“不就是说书吗？您让我说哪段我就说哪段，都听您的。”  
讨好意味明显，李鹤东挑起小先生下巴，“报名。”

“您这话说的，您还能不知道我名儿吗？怕是别说名字了，恐怕我家在哪，几口人，是否婚配，有无妻儿您都打听了个遍吧？”说书先生收回手，笑的恭敬又讥讽。

这话说的相当不客气，李老板却也没生气，只觉得这小先生带着笑的眼睛格外勾人，因此他哈哈大笑两声，伸手把人拽过来坐在腿上，挑着他的下巴笑，“你这话说的，换了别人可是要挨枪子儿的。”

说书先生耸了耸肩，无所谓地笑笑，“这不是没换别人嘛！”

李老板笑笑.一把搂住小先生.埋在小先生的颈窝说“没人.没人是不是就该干点咱俩人干的事”

李鹤东的手慢慢的抚上了郭麒麟的腰，轻轻地对着郭麒麟的耳畔吹着气，“不过，在见谢辅宰之前，我得先试一试”

说着便伸手把人压倒了床上，正准备附身吻下时，怀里的人却像是条鱼似的从李鹤东怀里钻出来，轻轻抚了抚衣服上的褶皱，开口说：李老板，这不太好吧~李鹤东倒是笑了，这么多年，你是第一个拒绝我的人。那小先生却直直的望向他，开口说：“要是答应了你我不就和他们一样了吗？”

“你倒有趣。”  
“有趣的人很多，偏偏李老爷瞧上了我。”郭麒麟掸一掸身上的灰尘，道，“您是生意人，做的是布匹买卖。我是下九流说书的，说起来也是笔生意，卖的是我这张嘴。生意就要有生意的规矩，您要包我，可以，得有我要的东西。”  
“好，我最喜欢生意。做生意比谈感情方便，也不费事。”  
郭麒麟含笑看他一眼，坐在桌子边的软凳上，“我要大洋八百。”  
“削微贵了点，不过如果是您，倒是可以。”  
“再要布匹绸缎十箱。”  
“正合该给您做褂子。”  
“再要八抬大轿接我过府。”  
“我还给您配二十个仆役帮您搬行李。”  
“再要普洱润口。”  
“我那有上好新进的普洱，我给您备着，只供您使着。”  
郭麒麟看着李鹤东，微微一笑，“你倒大方。”  
“为佳人，不得不大方。”

挑了吉利的日子，说书先生郭麒麟坐着轿子进了李家宅院，流水席摆了三天三夜。

都知道李老板家里添了个男人，时常骄纵着，手底下的仆人常常天还没亮就去城北的铺子排队，就为了买那老李家的点心。

传说中的娇妻正翻着白眼，四仰八叉地躺在榻上看书，时不时从旁边的八仙桌上抓几颗葡萄吃，把籽儿吐得到处都是。四个小丫鬟在地上跪成一排，瑟瑟发抖。

小先生从塌上跳下，披了件披风，不让小厮跟着，钱袋挂在腰间，大摇大摆的往鸳鸯楼去，谁让昨个李鹤东不给他盖被子，活该被踹下床。  
老鸨认识小先生，只是时隔一月之久从衣着朴素书生气的先生摇身一变还真有些认不出，“公子，里面请。”  
“翠蝶儿在上面？”周围人小声指指点点，小先生一一瞪了回去，“在上面，我领公子上去。”  
翠蝶是鸳鸯楼的清倌，和郭麒麟志同道合很谈得来，起码，比那不懂情调说不出三国的李老板强。  
“翠蝶等先生许久了。”美人泪眼婆婆，素衣更显娇弱，掩面轻咳，“奴家身染寒疾，先生站的远些。”  
小先生向来怜香惜玉，把备好的礼放到桌子上，“翠蝶儿，爷答应过你的不会忘，城东芝麻饼城西桂花糕，”怀里的玉簪拿出来，“鸳鸯楼的美人儿，齐了。”  
门外脚步匆匆离开，小先生冷哼坐下，“许久没听到姑娘的琵琶声了。”  
翠蝶改了柔弱，顺走小先生的钱袋，“吃你的葡萄吧，下次这种事别找我。”

真男人从不听墙角，李鹤东是个典型的行动派，一见小厮慌慌张张从楼上下来，问也不问就直接上楼，一脚踹开翠蝶的房门，提溜走了吃葡萄的小先生，转头去了另一个房间。  
小先生被丢在软被里，可气势依旧不崩：“你来做什么？”  
李老板不废话，也没耐心，他把小先生顶在床角：“我来抓你回家，你把我送你的那些玩意送给一个妓子，我心里吃味。”  
李老板一边说，一边解小先生的衣服，摸到被他养出来的富贵肉，手上没轻没重的掐了两下，小先生就开始闹了，叫声娇娇软软。

李鹤东的腹下一热，终是想让小孩的第一次能够有些舒服的感觉，吻上了小先生软软的唇，“你大可叫出声来，让旁人都知道你的男人的好处。”郭麒麟的脸刷的一下红了个透彻，小声地反驳道：“不，不行。”

李鹤东的吻逐渐往下移，在小孩的白皙的脖颈上留下了属于自己的痕迹，郭麒麟抓着他的衣服，目光都仿佛带着些水光，轻轻地喘息。李鹤东的手渐渐伸入了小孩的衣服里面，按住了他胸前的小红豆。郭麒麟绷直了身子，声音软软糯糯地说：“不…不要…不要碰那里”

李鹤东突然起了坏心，“嗯？是不要碰这里吗？”话音未落，又在小红豆的周围打着转，郭麒麟眼里的泪光婆娑，不安地扭动着身子，李鹤东却伏下头轻柔地含住了另外一颗红豆。郭麒麟被猛然而来的刺激，忍不住地呻吟出声：“呜…不…不要…”，李鹤东抬起头看着郭麒麟通红的脸，手却逐渐的往下移，轻笑着说：“有人和我说，在床上说不要就是很想要的意思呢”

郭麒麟的眼前一片朦胧，大口大口地喘息着。李鹤东的手指渐渐了没入郭麒麟的后穴，郭麒麟只感觉自己那从未被碰过的地方正被人缓慢地入侵着，他的眼角都带着些泪水，哀求着李鹤东说：“放…放过…放过我…呜～”李鹤东的脸色沉了下来，再加上他眉间的那道疤，看起来下一秒就会把郭麒麟狠狠地揍一顿的样子，李鹤东忽的笑了起来，又没入两根手指，狠狠地吻上了郭麒麟的唇。一吻过后，李鹤东的声音带着些许狠厉：“放过你？小先生莫不是在异想天开？”随后李鹤东又继续着自己的动作，他能感觉到自己的手指被温热的肠壁给包裹着，颇有耐心的慢慢地抽动着自己的手指。

李鹤东的手指一下又一下的抽动着，指甲摩擦着温热的肠壁，忽的碰到了一个小小的凹点，郭麒麟止不住的呻吟了一声，李鹤东明白这就是小孩的敏感之处。

李鹤东的另一个手慢慢地覆在了郭麒麟的分身之上，小孩因为刚才的刺激分身已经有些抬头的趋势，李鹤东能感觉到小孩的分身在自己的手中变得有些挺直，指甲默默地蹭了蹭上面的小口，郭麒麟再也忍不住这猛然的快感，将自己释放了出来。

李鹤东低头舔了舔自己满手的jing液，看着恨不得把头藏进被子里的小孩，轻笑着说出让郭麒麟害羞的话：“这么快就把持不住了吗？”

郭麒麟把脸从被子里露了出来有些恼羞成怒地对着李鹤东：“你闭嘴…我…没有。”

李鹤东嘴角的笑容越发的大了，放在郭麒麟的后穴的手指又多一个，李鹤东感觉差不多了就把手指抽了出来，些许的肠液随着手指的离开带了出来，后穴正在急剧的收缩着仿佛都在叫嚣着不满。

郭麒麟被李鹤东轻轻巧巧的给翻了个面，露出粉嫩的后穴，后穴还不停地吐着水，仿佛都在欢迎着让人进入，李鹤东掏出自己早已按捺不住的分身，慢慢地探了进去，郭麒麟只感觉自己仿佛被撕裂，哭喊着：“不…不要…不要再进去了…呜…疼…”

李鹤东低下头吻了吻郭麒麟满是眼泪的小脸，轻声哄着：“乖…一会就不疼了…”郭麒麟一把抓住了李鹤东的手咬了上去，李鹤东的动作不减，仍在身下冲撞着。

郭麒麟死死的抓着身下的床单，持续的叫喊嗓子都有些沙哑，他哭喊着对李鹤东说：“不…不…我…疼…”李鹤东亲了亲他的额头，一言不发仍然将自己的分身顶入更深的深度，温热的肠壁紧紧的包裹着他的分身，郭麒麟渐渐的适应了那个度，小孩的头脑都有些发昏，他的眼睛有些无神的看着在他身上喘着气的李鹤东，李鹤东的声音都带了些丝丝的诱惑，“你喊我声哥哥，我就放过你，你觉得呢？？”郭麒麟下意识的就跟着他的话说：“呜…哥…哥哥…放过我…我…”李鹤东满意的笑了笑，将自己的欲望释放出来灌了整整个后穴。

郭麒麟闭着眼睛喘息着，累的无法动弹，李鹤东吻了吻小孩的眼睛，起身抱着小孩去了隔间清洗身子，回来后便拥着郭麒麟沉沉睡去。

第二天郭麒麟醒来就看见旁边躺着李鹤东.吓得他一激灵从床上弹了起来.怎料扯到了后面的伤口.疼的郭麒麟“嘶”的一声倒吸一口凉气.正想穿好衣服准备赶紧回书馆却被躺着的人一把搂到了怀里.李鹤东的头埋在郭麒麟的颈窝里嘶哑着说“哪有你这种撩了就跑的.来.让为夫给你检查一下伤口.让我看看我的小宝贝上到哪了”

郭麒麟偏过头不愿理他，却遭不住李鹤东又是舔耳垂儿又是啃脖子的撩拨，红着脸小声哼唧了一句，“伤着哪儿你比我门儿清。”

李鹤东一把搂过小孩.摸着小孩的头发笑笑说“那让为夫来给宝贝儿上药吧”小孩儿把头扭过去哼唧唧的说“老流氓.我.我自己来”

李鹤东竟是不从，他还想着昨个儿小孩子嫩嫩软软的肉，摸着舒服极了。  
郭麒麟没来得及反应便被倒了个个儿，李鹤东的手指就那么带着凉凉的药膏探向那处。  
“啧，肿了。”

郭麒麟别过头去娇羞的说“你还好意思说那还不是因为你昨晚.你上不上药.你不上药我找别人去”

“好啊。”李鹤东说，  
“你找了，可就不止肿这张嘴了。”


End file.
